


Coffee Shop AU: Badgermao First Meeting

by Shapeshiftinterest



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Cuddling, First Meetings, Gen, HAHA GAY, M/M, Presents, Switching Perspectives, Unintentional Cuddling, bed sharing... sort of, first multi chapter fic, friends - Freeform, gasp! and they were room mates, gay. but softly, kinda gay, room sharing, the start of possible yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: Mao Mao stops the Thicket Thieves from robbing a cafe and gains a friend *cough boyfriend cough*
Relationships: Badgerclops & Mao Mao, Mao mao/badgerclops
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swaggentlemenbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggentlemenbird/gifts).



> what it says on the can, basically the same but in a coffee shop
> 
> this’ my first non event fanfic!! (and also my first multichapter fic??)
> 
> dedicated to swaggentlemenbird cuz they’re basically the one who got me into writing when they suggested I enter @maomaosmother’s Halloween event and joined with me, lead to me also joining the Christmas event
> 
> love uwu birb!! your works are bomb and it's always fun hashing ideas with you ( >w<)/ <3

The doorbell rang as another group of customers walked into the café.

Mao Mao was taking a break, aerocycle getting repaired after taking some pretty serious hits in his last fight.

*sip* Mmmmm. This was really good coffee. He should get a refill... maybe after another bite of his triple berry slump (the closest thing to cobbler he would dare to eat).

”Welcome to Beanboozled, where you may or may not get what you ordered, what can i get yo- AAAAAAHHH!!!”

Maos head snapped up to see an, admittedly buff, badger with an eyepatch pointing his arm blaster at the cashier, the small toad on his shoulder giving orders to two other two cyborgs.

“Hand over your valuables or the Thicket Thieves will do you up a treat!!” the toad exclaimed.

The lackeys started shaking customers down.

“All right then vagrant, you know the deal, cash in the bag yeah?“ the mole bandit nudged at Maos elbow, trying to move him along.

__________

“Hurry up, hurry UP!!“ Tiny Toad urged the cashier. She panicked and dropped some of the money.

“I’m sorry! I’m trying as fast as I can!!“ she cried, getting on her knees and shoveling as much as she could into the sack.

“Man, do we really have to do this?“ Badgerclops muttered.

“What was that?“ snapped Tiny Toad, sharply side eyeing his larger companion.

“UH- I MEAN-“

*CRASH!*

The two looked over at a dazed Bullmozer before turning to see a black cat cloaked in red, standing on a table and brandishing a golden sword at Ratracer.

Some of the customers were inching towards the exit, a few had already taken the chance to flee the scene.

In one fluid motion the cat leapt at Ratracer, weapon slashing through the air as she tried her best to dodge.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!“ Bullmozer had shaken himself out of his stupor and was charging the sword wielding assailant.

Tiny Toad was hopping from foot to foot, frantically trying to assess the situation.

“Ah bugger,” he cursed, “we should have brought more weapons. RUN!!“

__________

The toad had jumped off the other’s shoulder and onto the rat girl’s back, joining the mole, who’s left arm was sparking something fierce.

“GO, GO, GO!!“ their leader yelled, the rat revved up her wheel before speeding through the shop’s big window. Mao Mao made to pursue them but had to slice through a table the mole had thrown during the escape.

“GUYS WAIT-OW!“ the remaining bandit tripped over one of the overturned chairs, arm stretched out. “DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!!”

Mao glared down at him, fingers twitching as he readied his sword again.

“WAIT HOLD UP, THIS WASN’T MY IDEA PLEASE! I JUST HAVE PERSONAL ISSUES WITH SOCIAL ACCEPTANCE AND SACRIFICING MY MORAL STANDARDS TO APPEAR COOL!!” The bandit tensed, shoulders raised and ears laid back.

“...“

“...“

__________

Badgerclops took a peak, squinting up at the guy who had singlehandedly defeated the Thicket Thieves and sent his team mates running (without him, what the heck).

The stranger had sheathed his sword and was holding out a gloved hand, pulling Badgerclops up.

Wow, this guy was a lot shorter than he had originally thought, only coming up to about chest height. Hehe cute. Wait, shit he was saying something. Focus Badgerclops, focus!

“I appreciate your honesty friend. How ‘bout we work, together?” The cat held his hand out again for a handshake. Badgerclops just stared at it for a few seconds. Should he really change sides this fast? Hhhmmmm. Buuuuut… his team mates DID leave him. Plus this guy was super cute, and he seemed pretty strong.

“???”

Oh right, guy was waiting for his answer.

Badgerclops swept his new traveling companion into a large hug.

“MMMPPHHH!!!“

“Oh I’m so chuffed!“ Badgerclops exclaimed, “Did I use that right? Chuffed? Oh who cares!!“ He smiled, burying his face into the other’s fur and happily rocking them side to side amongst the debri.

__________

Mao Mao struggled, trying to get out of the taller guy’s strong grip. While the hug did feel really nice, they still had to help clean up the mess, maybe catch the rest of the Thicket Thieves if his new sidekick? co-hero? knew where their hideout was. And if they hadn’t cleared it out and left the town yet.

Actually they should probably introduce each other first. Mao Mao was starting to run out of air (not really, he was just embarrassed) and began to rapidly pat at the other’s side.

The badger pulled away just enough for Mao to take in a gulp of air before putting him down. Mao brushed his cape off.

“I’m Mao Mao, soon to be Legendary Hero,” he grinned.

“M’name’s Badgerclops dude, nice ta meet ya,” Badgerclops smiled back.

“Welp, I guess we have a lot of cleaning to do,” Mao said, already picking up chairs and turning over tables. He turned to look at Badgerclops. “C’mon, it’ll be faster if we do it together”

__________

“Huh? Right right,“ Badgerclops shook his head and followed Mao Mao’s lead.

‘Stop getting distracted by the booty BC‘ he told himself. Badgerclops’ mind started to drift again. ‘Man, even his name’s adorable,‘ he thought, giggling a little to himself.

After they’d finished cleaning up the café and Badgerclops had apologized to the cashier, she gifted each of them with a small bag of pastries.

‘Maybe being a hero’ll be fun’, thought Badgerclops, walking to the inn Mao was staying at and snacking on his reward. ‘Really hope we don't have to walk everywhere tho’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus where they get to the inn and theres only one bed and they cant get a room with two
> 
> *gasp* and they were room mates
> 
> shout out to @falls-down-steps from tumblr for suggesting the word bandit
> 
> I used the dialogue from Breakup


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gasp! and they were room mates! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine the receptionist looks like a taller quinton 
> 
> blue ish bird with glasses and a librarian's 'don't fuck with me' attitude mixed with the strained 'how can i help you dear customer' retail service smile
> 
> the content for chapters 2 and 3 are split because it felt weird timing wise to put it all in this one

There was only one bed.

Of COURSE there was only one bed.

A few hours ago Mao had been a solo adventurer and now he suddenly had a partner? GAH! He should have thought this through more. Mao stood in the doorway before moving to sit on the bed as Badgerclops explored their now shared room. The one he’d rented wasn’t all that big, just a bedroom/ bathroom combo with TV and a mini fridge. 

-30 minutes earlier-

“What do you MEAN we can’t upgrade to a bigger room??” exclaimed Mao, slamming his hands on the desk.

The receptionist looked at him cooly, obviously used to these kinds of outbursts.

“I mean, SIR,” her professional smile twitching at the corners “that you cannot upgrade to a bigger room at this time because all of them are FULL.“

Mao glanced back at Badgerclops, who’d been resting in one of the lobby chairs and was currently trying to get something from the vending machine near the bathroom. 

“Ok just, tell me my other options I guess“ 

“Certainly sir“ she chirped, interlocking her feathers and resting them on the desk. “You could try another inn, I know there’s one a few blocks away on Abaster Ave near the park.”

Mmmmm couldn’t do that, this was the closest inn to the mechanic fixing his bike. He glanced again. Whatever Badgerclops was trying to buy had gotten stuck, and so had his normal arm apparently.

“You could also rent a second room, we have a few single ones open on your floor level“

“No, no“ Mao mumbled under his breath, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes in contemplation. Sure they’d become partners but it’s not like he could instantly trust Badgerclops to not run away or something. They needed to share a room so he could keep an eye on the (former?) criminal. He looked back up.

“What’s the 3rd option?”

This time they both watched as Badgerclops finally freed himself from the vending machine, only to start shaking it violently while threatening his snack. 

“Well, the 3rd option would be to share the room you already paid for. We will, of course, supply extra blankets and pillows for your... friend“

“YAAAAAAAA!!!“

*PEW!*

*CRASH!*

Mao and the receptionist flinched. Badgerclops walked over, munching on some Cheddar Paws.

“Sup.”

Behind him lay the scattered remains of a charred vending machine. Several potted plants were either broken or turned over. Half of the chairs were on fire and glass was embedded into his robo arm. Cheese dust was everywhere. 

Mao sighed.

-present-

"Sorry you have to sleep on the floor” Mao said.

“It’s alright guy, the bed’s too small for me anyway.“ 

And he was right. The inn they were staying at was catered more to the residents on the smaller side. Due to Badgerclops’ large frame he couldn't even lie down without being squished into a ball. 

He wiggled around on the blanket the receptionist gave him, trying to get comfortable. Mao peeked over the edge of the bed and hesitated for a few seconds before offering his own blanket and pillow.

“But-“

“It’s fine Badgerclops, I can just do this.” In one swift pull Mao had effectively wrapped himself up in his cape. “See?“

Badgerclops was trying very hard not to squeal. ‘OH MY GOD HE TURNED INTO A PURRITO!!’ he screamed internally. Externally he took the extra bedding and thanked the hero.

*yaaaawn*

“G’night Badgerclops“ Mao threw the complementary paper pad at the light switch before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

“Night Mao“

Badgerclops closed his eyes and started to doze off, but not before tuning in to the sound of Mao... snoring his own name? What was with this guy? There was no way he was a hero, it should be criminal to be that adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those that read the tags you might be wondering
> 
> 'but shapes! they didn't share a bed! you lying liar, you tricked us! >:O'
> 
> shuuushushuSHUSH! you'll get what I mean in the next chapter >;3c
> 
> also shout out to @Jorf in the comments of the first chapter, I had some ideas for a second chapter but I wasn't sure if i was actually going to make one until i saw your comment so thanks for that
> 
> fun fact: I finished this chapter and wrote most of the next one on the morning of January 14, 2020
> 
> the day I got my wisdom teeth taken out, fainted because they couldn't find a v*in 5 times (2 right arm, 3 left arm), talked to the dentists about my art and fanfiction hobbies, replied that they were 'harvesting my teeth' when asked if I knew what my appointment was about, and then gave 3 of them hugs and told them they did a good job when I woke up from surgery
> 
> also bleghed once during the car ride home, it was an interesting experience


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badgerclops has a problem pls send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning there's a lot of cat mao in this

Badgerclops couldn’t sleep.

It’s not that he didn’t TRY to. He did. He really did! He’d been asleep like, 20 minutes ago!

It’s just that the reason he couldn’t sleep now was... well, because of his new travel partner. No, his snoring wasn’t loud (it was really cute though). No, he didn’t move around in his sleep. No, he didn’t wake up and demand his blankets back. What DID happened was...

-approx. 20 minutes earlier-

Badgerclops’ ears twitched at the sound of rustling coming from the bed above. Rolling over onto his back he threw his normal arm over his face as the bathroom light turned on and thought nothing of the sound of rushing water that followed.

Mao must have been getting a glass of water or something. The light in the other room clicked off, light footsteps padding closer. He was almost asleep again when-

*pomf*

“HHGG!!“

Badgerclops tensed, first because Mao had apparently kneed him in the side.

And second because said cat was now climbing onto his stomach... and not going back to the bed.

__________

‘Wait, no what was he doing- hhhahaahahaHAHAHA NONONO STOP that TICKLES!!’

Mao was now situated on top of Badgerclops (who was shaking from the effort of trying to keep quiet) and sleepily kneading biscuits into his stomach.

He stopped after a minute, much to Badgerclops’ relief. Only to plop down and bury his face in the other’s fur, prompting another freak out session from the taller of the two.

‘This is fine,‘ Badgerclops thought, trying to calm down ‘I just have to move him back onto the bed before he wakes up and kills me. Piece a cake.‘

He looked down at Mao, who was snoring peacefully, hands twitching a little every now and then.

‘I can do this‘ he thought.

Mao did a little yawn, stretching out before curling back into a ball. Oh god was he purring?!? He was totally purring in his sleep, Badgerclops was going to die he couldn’t handle this.

‘I-I can do this’ he thought again, with much less conviction.

-present-

‘I can't do this’

Badgerclops had given up.

His first attempt had been to sit up a little so it would be easier to lift Mao up.

Instead, the cat had also moved up. Right onto Badgerclops’ chest, gloved paws resting on his pecs holy shit whyyyyyy.

Mao grumbled and shoved his head under Badgerclops’ chin, breath tickling his neck and nearly headbutting him in the process.

That’s ok, he could work with this.

__________

Except, as it turned out, he could NOT work with this.

Badgerclops’ second attempt was to c a r e f u l l y grab his sleeping partner somewhere around the waist/ stomach area before gently lifting and placing him back onto the bed. Easy right?

He was doing pretty good until the lifting part. It wasn't that Mao was heavy, far from it. The problem was that, by some kind of weird cat voodoo magic, every time Badgerclops tried to lift him his body seemed to get longer and longer.

No matter how high he lifted him Mao’s paws would be firmly planted on Badgerclops’ person.

__________

The third and final attempt was the one that made Badgerclops finally throw in the towel.

It was the most dangerous, straight forward, last ditch endeavor.

He was going to wake Mao up and tell him he was sleeping on him instead of the bed.

“Mao, hey Mao“ Badgerclops whispered, gently shaking the hero.

Mao’s face scrunched up a little, one acid green eye blinking open just to glare at him.

“Mmrrrp??“

“You’re not on the bed“

Badgerclops held his breath, waiting for Mao to make a move. Which turned out to be him closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Dang it!

Guess the only thing he could do now was wait until morning and deal with the aftermath. And with that Badgerclops closed his eye and accepted his fate, succumbing to the darkness and accidental cat cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering why mao's so chill in this chapter it's cuz 
> 
> 1: he's emotionally exhausted from getting a new partner and doesn't give a shit at the moment
> 
> 2: his body still remembers when he was partnered with bao bao, they probably friend cuddled when they had to camp outside so him sleep cuddling badgerclops isn't too different


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> off to the mechanic we go!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> struggled with trying to decide if I should split this chapter or just make it really long so I did both

Mao woke up warmer than usual, something heavy pinning him to the bed. A bed that was... moving? Breathing?? He furrowed his brow.

‘Weird.’ He forced his eyes to squint open, soft, white fur filling his vision. Hmmm, that couldn't be right, the inn’s bedsheets were blue. Mao tilted his head upwards and froze, post wake up haze leaving him as he came face to face with a gaping maw- wait no it was just a snoring Badgerclops.

Oh right, he had an adventure partner again. But why did he wake up on top of him???

‘...‘

'Obviously the stress of being left behind by his crew hit him pretty hard and he must have grabbed me in his sleep as a way of physical comfort therapy’, Mao reasoned, nodding to himself while totally not projecting at all.  
‘Welp! Time to wake him up I guess.‘ With that Mao shrugged off Badgerclops’ normal arm before repositioning his paws above the other’s pressure points and bladder and standing up on all fours, pushing as much of his weight down as possible.

“YEOWCH!!!“

“Whoa there!“

Badgerclops jolted awake, bucking the cat off of him. Mao tucked into a ball midair and rolled to the side. Hittin the ground he slid into a defensive position before trotting back to his newly awakened partner.

“Glad to see you’re awake! We should get breakfast before checking up on my aerocycle” he grinned, looking towards the door with his hands on his hips.

“Dude,“ Badgerclops wheezed, holding his gut, a tear forming in the corner of his uncovered eye, “what the heck was that for“.

“It seemed like the fastest way to wake you up, now come on!“

Badgerclops pouted. “So not cute” he muttered, watching as Mao strutted jauntily out the door, cape swishing behind him.

__________

“Mmmmmm. Oh man those were some bomb ass pancakes. Totally could have eaten more tho“

Badgerclops glanced at his companion, who looked ahead unphased.

“I told you Badgerclops, I want to get to the mechanic’s early so I can see how much longer it’ll take to fix my baby.”

They’d had some of the inn’s ‘All You Can Eat’ bottomless pancakes before setting out to check on Mao’s bike.

“Y’know, if they’re still not finished with it when we get there, I could fix your bike for you.“

Mao looked up, a little surprised at the offer. “Wait, really?”

“I mean, I do have a robo arm and the technical know how, it’s not like it’d be hard.”

“Huh. That’d actually help a lot if we look at it financially, thanks.” Mao smiled at him before walking even faster.

“Wait Mao that’s not what I- ah whatever” Badgerclops sprinted after him.

__________

He’d barely made it around the corner before hearing his new partner in crime (lol) screaming his head off.

“You did WHAT with my baby?!?!“

Oh that did NOT sound good, better hustle.

The sight he came to was... interesting. Mao was seething. Like, literally foaming at the mouth as he grabbed a goat by the suspenders and shook her. It would’ve been funny since she was a head taller than him if it wasn’t for how pale her face was getting and how feral Mao was acting.

Badgerclops did the first thing he could think of and grabbed the other by the back of his cape, lifting him up and reeling him in for a tight hug.

“Shhhshshshshshshhhh, it’s okay man.“ He started petting the other’s head, smoothing down his ears and rocking him a little. “I don't know what’s going on but I’m sure she has a reasonable explanation, daaawww”

“FASL;DKJL;AKSJDFSDLS!!!“

A few more seconds of petting and Mao had calmed down enough for Badgerclops to put him back on the floor.

“Ahem. Sorry about that citizen. Could you tell me what happened with the bike I dropped off a few days ago?“ Mao pulled out a pen and notepad out of... somewhere, and gave the trembling mechanic his full attention.

“W-well I was almost finished with the repairs yesterday when 2 really beat up characters came in and asked for a transport-"

"Wait but why did you give them Mao’s bike?"

"No no, I didn't mean to give them his bike." She exclaimed, frantically waving her arms in front of herself. "I went to get the keys for one of my rentals but then then I heard a loud revving sound and when I rushed back they were already gone!"

“Hmmm, interesting. Can you describe what they looked like?.“ Mao scribbled something on the notepad.

“Oh yes, um, they were both shorter than your friend over there,” she nodded at Badgerclops,”I remember a lot of orange and yellow. I think the guy’s arm was broken. The girl had a flat tire? Mmmm. There were actually 3 of them, third guy was a really small frog or something.”

Mao froze. “Ma’am,” he asked, “were any of them cyborgs?”

“Huh, now that I think of it yeah, all 3 of ‘em were cyborgs. The guy’s broken arm was sparking a lot.“

Badgerclops’ stomach dropped as he watched Mao whip around to glare at him, ears falling flat.

"YOU!!"

"?!?!"

Mao shoved him.

"This is all YOUR fault!!"

Another shove.  
"Were you in on this?! Was this all just a plot to get to my aerocycle?! Huh? HUH?!"

He pressed forward until Badgerclops bumped into a workbench. Tools spilled to the floor and scattered as he tried to calm Mao down again. The mechanic was freaking out behind them, wondering if she was supposed to help or stay out of it.

"Dude quit it! I didn't even know who you were yesterday, how could we have made a plan to steal your bike?!"

"LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING!!"

Badgerclops’ voice echoed through the shop. Mao flinched, hesitating a for a second before backing down completely.

"I'm not lying," Badgerclops said again quietly, glancing off to the side. "You were there. You saw those jerks abandon me yesterday."

“...“

“...“

“...“

“Ugh - whatever.“ He stood up in a huff, brushing himself off. “C’mon let’s go.”

“Where?“

Badgerclops turned to look Mao in the eyes.

“To the Thicket Thieve’s hideout.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops: btw why didn’t you just contact the hotel?
> 
> Goat Mechanic: I still had a lot of cars n stuff to repair and didn’t notice it was HIS bike that was stolen until a few hours later
> 
> Mao: and you didn’t call when you found out because...?
> 
> Goat Mechanic: thought it was too late by then and got embarrassed, then got into a rhythm during the last few jobs and forgot
> 
> Both: no doubt no doubt
> 
> Mao: I’m still pissed at you but I totally get that (talking about training)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding, talking things out, plans and a confrontation with the Thicket Thieves

~ding a ling~

  
“I thought you said we were going to your hideout. Why are we back at the café?“

Badgerclops got in line before abruptly turning around and letting go of Mao’s arm.

“Ok, FIRST OF ALL,” he said, shoving his index claw into the other’s face, “I said we were going to the Thicket Thieves hideout. I’m not part of them anymore since like, yesterday, when they left without me. You were literally there dude.”

“SECOND OF ALL,” Mao jerked back at the second claw being waved in his face, “We’re here because we need to come up with a plan. Also cuz I got hungry from all that yelling. Hehehe.”

Mao scoffed, shoving his paw to the side. “Plan? What plan? We go there, kick butt, capture them and bring them to justice. Easy peasy!” he said, hands on his hips and a smug look on his face.

“Uh, no dude. You might've won yesterday but-”

“Of course I won! I-“

“ShushushushSSHHH!! Don’t interrupt me,” Badgerclops said, leaning down to shush the other like a librarian.

Mao gave a disgruntled huff and crossed his arms. Badgerclops stood back up and they continued down the line.

“Anyways, as I was saying. Yes you beat them yesterday, but this time we’ll be on their turf.” 

“Welcome to Beanboozled, where you may or may not get what you ordered. What can I get you?“ asked the cashier. “Hey wait, aren't you that guy from yesterday?“

"Haha yeah. Everything on this list please.” Badgerclops smiled, taking 3 sheets of paper from one of the tool belt pockets.

“Oh, and whatever this guy’s getting.” he said, nudging Mao forward.

\---At the table---

“Obviously I wasn’t the only one who was good with cybernetics and we had our own spaces, so there’s gonna be traps and stuff I don’t know about.” 

  
Badgerclops took a bite from one of the many scones scattered around their booth, crumbs flying everywhere. Mao wrinkled his nose, wiping at the ones that landed on his face.

  
“Stop talking with your mouth full, that’s disgusting!“

Badgerclops rolled his eye and shoved another pastry into his mouth. “Pssshhh, you’re not my dad, dude. Lay off.“ 

“I’m stronger than your dad!“

“I’unno man, my dad’s pretty buff.”

Despite the... ‘misunderstanding’ at the mechanic’s place, it was still fun to see Mao riled up. Badgerclops snickered. “For real though, got any ideas on what to do once we get inside?”

“Hmmm, do you have a layout of the place or something? Last time I had the element of surprise.” 

“Already on it dude.“ Badgerclops held up a quick sketch of his previous hideout. 

Mao raised a brow. “Impressive.”

“I know~.”

*AHEM* Mao coughed into his fist, blushing a little. Stupid, sassy cyborg. “A-Anyways, what if we-“

\---With the Thicket Thieves---

This sucked.

  
In just one day they’d lost their loot, their muscle, and their dignity. Also a few cybernetic parts but nothing a bit of mugging a few strangers in the desert couldn’t fix.

The biggest problem was finding someone to replace Badgerclops. Granted he’d been a bit soft at times, but he was also their most intimidating member. Not to mention their only ranged fighter now that Tiny Toad thought about it.

Sigh, they really should have brought weapons.

At least they’d been able to nick a sweet, mostly fixed aerocycle and get back to the base. A base that looked like it had been broken into.

“Bloody hell, now what?“ He was dirty and tired and just wanted to sleep already.

The trio cautiously entered. One of Ratracer’s ears twitched. 

  
“They’re in the kitchen,” she whispered, nodding towards the noise. The sounds of pots and pans being tossed around got louder the closer they got.

  
“We jump them on three.“ Toad said. “One. Two. THREE!!“

  
*PEW!*

  
“GAAAAHH!!”

  
The three bandits didn’t even get a chance to attack when a sudden blast of energy fired over their heads. The tips of Ratracer’s ears were slightly singed because she didn’t duck fast enough.

  
“Wait a tick. Badger?!?“ she exclaimed.

  
Tiny Toad and Bullmozer looked up from their crouched positions to see the missing member of their gang in the middle of the kitchen. His blaster arm was still pointed at them and he was... eating a sandwich??

  
“What’re you doing here Badger? I thought the cops got t’ya or something haha -hhkkk!“ Bullmozer was cut off by a swift kick to the shin by their leader.

  
“Badgerclops! So good to see you ol’ chap. No hard feelings about leaving you there right? Ratracer can only take so much weight and we thought you were behind us.” Tiny Toad said. 

  
The three of them stepped inside the kitchen as Badgerclops lowered his arm.

  
“I’m only here to get my stuff and resign from being part of the Thicket Thieves.“

  
“Isn’t that my sandwich?“ Ratracer piped.

  
“Now now Badger, let’s not be hasty. I’m sure we can work this out.“ Tiny Toad said. They couldn’t have him quit now, it was partially his fault for not doing his job and shooting the cat in the first place.

  
Badgerclops narrowed his eye. “I don't think we can. MAO MAO, NOW!” he yelled, transforming his arm into a cannon and shooting a net at the leader of the Thicket Thieves.

  
Mao burst out from the cupboard behind Ratracer and tackled her to the ground while Badgerclops and Bullmozer duked it out a few feet away. The mole had crushed part of Badgercops’ robo arm as they grappled.

  
Bullmozer smirked, thinking he had the upper hand, when he was suddenly decked across the face by Badgerclops’ normal arm and put into a headlock. Mao finished subduing his opponent and started dragging her over to the others.

  
“BWAHAHAHA you’re right it worked.” Mao smiled, helping Badgerclops disable any hidden cyborg weapons the thieves might’ve had and tying the three up.

They were just about to leave when Badgerclops sprinted back inside.

“Badgerclops what’re you doing!“ Mao yelled after him.

“It’s cool dude, I just gotta get one last thing from my room!“

A few seconds later he was charging towards Mao and the Thicket Thieves, new arm in place. Badgerclops scooped the trio up in his robo arm and grabbed Mao’s gloved paw before hightailing it out of there. He rushed over to the aerocycle parked outside and threw them on.

“What’s going on?!?“

“No time to explain, DRIVE!“

They’d almost made it to the town when an explosion was heard in the distance. Right where the Thicket Thieve’s hide out used to be.

“OUR BASE!!“

Mao looked back at his companion. “What did you do?”

Badgerclops shrugged. “Eh, just chucked my busted arm inside and set it to detonate after a few minutes. No biggie.”

The other four looked wide eyed at him.

“What?“

\---In Town---

“Welp! That’s that.“ Mao clapped his paws free of dust. They’d just finished turning in the Thicket Thieves to the mayor of the town. “Just another days work for a legendary hero such as myself.“

“Haha yeah man,“ Badgerclops laughed. “See you around I guess.“

Mao deflated, confused. “Wait!“

“Hmm?“

“You, uh, you still have to help me with my aerocycle! Besides, I offered to work together.“ Mao offered up a handshake.

“You were serious about that?“ Badgerclops said, incredulous.

“Well yeah of course,” Mao let his paw drop a little. “Unless you don’t want to anymore? I thought we worked well together back there.“ He kicked at the floor a little.

Badgerclops looked from Mao’s paw to his face and back again... before breaking into a large grin and sweeping him into a giant bear hug just like the first time.

  
“HHMMMPPHH?!?!“

  
Badgerclops just laughed and hugged his new friend tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally the plan was for mao to ‘pass out’ and be tied up  
> badgerclops was going to bring him to the bandit hide out (thicket thieves would already be there) and pretend to forgive his old crew before double crossing them with mao mao


End file.
